


Bound

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, I don't even remember what I was thinking when I wrote this. It was like two years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

The first thing he notices about their apartment the day before Valentine’s Day is that it’s empty. No Axel hogging the covers. No Axel using up all the hot water. No Axel banging around in the kitchen with the radio blasting. Just a note.

_O,_

_Gonna be out until later, they’ve got me doing pre-Vday deliveries from 8 to 8. Luv u!_

_Axel_

He’d taken a seasonal (read as: two week) job with a florist to help make rent that month. Owen was proud of him. He’d been spending so much time on the move with the Squad lately, these two days were his first off since Christmas. Even the Wall wanted to spend time with her family on the big consumer holidays.

With no Axel around, that meant no chance of a morning quickie…or an easily-stolen breakfast, so he showered, got dressed, and went out to explore the city. He ended up running into some friends from his pre-Boomerang days, and they decided to catch up and take in a movie. 

He checked his phone a few times, but aside from the odd cornball joke and a couple of random  _Miss u babe_  texts, Axel was radio silent. Not surprising, as he’d said that his new bosses were basically Hell’s Florists, and that they had a strict no personal calls rule. When he got home around ten with still nothing, however, he started to get a little worried. Not suspicious, never suspicious. Axel was many things, but he wasn’t a cheat.

He also wasn’t home.

Owen sighed, throwing his keys into the Cool Whip tupperware by the door, flicking on the kitchen light. His orange juice glass was still where he left it, in the sink, meaning Axel hadn’t been home since he left. The kid was obsessed with keeping the sink clean these days, after an incident while Owen was away had caused the garbage disposal to belch rotting food back at him. 

Kicking off his shoes by the couch, Owen prepared to sink into a night of B-movies and softcore porn, when he suddenly heard movement in the bedroom. Just a soft thump, like something hitting the ground, but he was up and heading towards the door. Boomerang in hand, he throws open the door, then stops, awestruck.

Axel crawls toward him across a bed of rose petals, eyes covered and hands bound by lengths of silken rope. Owen wants to laugh, but can’t, because this is the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“Baby.” He breathes, and Axel shudders, adjusting his trajectory towards the sound of his voice. “What’s, why did…what’s all this? It’s the thirteenth.” A wicked grin graces Axel’s face and oh shit, the kid’s wearing lipstick.

“Yeah, about that. I figure people have it all wrong. Ending this stupid holiday with a bang is fun, but I’d rather begin it with one, y'know? Now lose the clothes.”

Even partially tied up, Axel still had more power over him than the other way around. Owen pulled off his jacket and unzipped his pants, ripped his shirt over his head and yanked his jeans down. He was already hard. Not completely, but there was definite, pronounced interest there. Once he was down to his briefs, he grabbed their lube out of the night table and joined Axel on the bed.

“Okay, so, while the blindfold thing is sexy as fuck, mind if I..?” He touched the cloth at the bridge of Axel’s nose. “I can’t kiss you like this.”

“You want to kiss me?” The false innocence is maddening, yet still appealing, and Owen rips the blindfold off. Wide, impossibly blue eyes blink up at him, adjusting to the dim light in the room.

“More than anything in the world.” He replies, pulling Axel into his lap and doing just that. The lipstick he’s wearing is the good kind. It doesn’t taste waxy, and probably won’t end up on their teeth or bodies. Not that he can’t appreciate the waxy kind. They’d had fun with that one.

They kiss until they’re breathless, Axel squirming in Owen’s lap, his arms trapped tight between their bodies. Blinded by want as he is, Owen still takes the time to pull away, and unwrap the trapped appendages. “But-”

“We’re still gonna use this.” Owen promised, rubbing some life back into Axel’s wrists. “Just not right now.”

By this point, he’s hard to the point of aching. They both are, really. Axel had been naked and hard since, presumably, before he came in. Waiting for him. Owen shivered, cock jumping under the last of his clothing. Grinning, Axel snapped at the underwear, with their little grey bullets on them. “I thought I said clothes off.” Rolling his eyes, Owen pressed his mouth to Axel’s again, pushing him backwards to lay on his fucking rose petals as he slipped his briefs off. They soon joined the rest of his clothes on the floor.

“That good enough for you, princess?” Axel’s laugh was loud, ringing through the room and in his head, the bastard child of an old police siren and a jangling bell. And then Owen gasps, as a recently freed hand reached down to jack him.

“Perfect. Now c'mere.” He doesn’t even let Owen move, just slides over the petals and the comforter and the bed, grasping Owen’s hips to pull himself, nimble fingers digging into the heavy muscle. Slides down, down, until his legs are hanging off the bed and his mouth is level with Owen’s dick, lips sliding across the shaft, tongue darting out to lap up the little clear drops of pure want  that had fallen out of the head. 

Axel doesn’t blow him in earnest, wouldn’t dare to right now. Owen’s so embarrassingly close, and Axel can feel it in every throb and shudder. Flipping him over suddenly, so that he was the one on his back, Axel hands Owen their bottle, laying his cheek on his chest, his knees spread wide around Owen’s hips. The cap makes a soft popping noise as it opens and before anything else, Owen spreads a generous amount of lube on his fingers, reaching up and under to prod at Axel’s entrance and

Oh.

_Oh god._

He spots it as he’s sliding a finger into Axel’s already loosened hole, the toy he’d bought his love just after they’d moved in together, before he went on his first long-term mission with the Squad. A bit of extra insurance for lonely nights, even after Axel had sworn that he’d never stray. That was the thing he’d heard hitting the ground, still lubed up and wrapped in a brightly colored condom.

“ _Fuck._ ” Owen hisses, slipping another finger, then a third into Axel, the blonde sighing and leaning back on his fingers. “This is what you were…you’ve been here. For hours. Doing all this so I could just…fuck, Axel.” The younger man grinned, letting out a soft noise like a purr at the unneeded, yet still highly enjoyed stretching.

“That’s right, O. I did all the hard work so you could just come right in and,” He met the thrusts of Owen’s fingers with his hips, grinding down and shuddering happily when Owen nudged his spot. “Fuck Axel. So, please? Would you?” He leaned up, away from Owen’s fingers to plant little wet, suckling kisses along his throat. “Please, baby?”

He’d gotten in late last night, well past two in the morning. Axel had been waiting up for him, barely, falling asleep in front of the TV. Owen picked him up, carried him to bed, and undressed him, where they’d cuddled and spooned and kissed and touched, both too exhausted to do much more than that. Before that, the last time he’d even been within _touching_  distance of his boy was Christmas. Their Seape sessions and dirty phone calls could only do so much for him, and they were both young men in their prime, with wants and desires. All of this, the lengths Axel had gone to to make their first time in months feel special, it was just too much.

Grabbing Axel by the hip with one hand, Owen pulled him up off of his chest so that he was hovering on his knees, right over Owen’s cock. “Not yet.” He ground out through his teeth, uncapping the lube again and quickly, but thoroughly, slicking himself up. Wiping most of the remaining lube off on the comforter, Owen took Axel by both hips, guiding him gently down onto his erection.

Maybe it was part show, maybe it had really just been that long for them both, but Axel arched his back so hard, Owen could actually hear it pop. Whined, clawed at Owen’s shoulders, shuddered as Owen helped to move him up and down. Threw his head back and  _screamed_ the third or fourth time Owen shifted his angle. 

Swallowing thickly, Owen sat up. Axel wrapped his legs around his back to keep him from slipping out, and Owen got onto his knees. The change of position had Axel in a constant state of whimpering, nearly drawing blood from his lower lip until Owen kissed him, sucking the poor, abused skin into his own mouth. “If I’m hurting you at all, you tell me. Got it?” Axel nodded, whimpered again. Sighed. Then opened his mouth and began to speak.

“I’ve missed you so much, O, so damn much. You have no idea. I’ve cycled through three jobs because I’m so bored here without you. Our bed’s so cold without you in it, I just. Mmhn. The thing you bought me, it’s not enough. It doesn’t stretch me like you do. Can’t hold me like you do. Can’t kiss me like you do. I just w-want you so much, all the time.” He cried out at a particularly deep thrust, scratching an almost bloody stripe down Owen’s back. “I  _love_  you, Owen. G-god, so much, so close, I…" 

His moans turned into a whine of protest as Owen slid out, flipping him onto his knees before diving right back in. He could make longer, harder thrusts this way, not held back by Axel’s legs. Owen leaned forward, pistoning his hips as he reached underneath his love, grabbing his neglected cock with the hand that was still slightly slick with lube. A few strong pumps later, and Axel was coming, screaming out into his own wrist, where his teeth were clamped down. 

His hole clenched around Owen, whose hips snapped forward desperately, fingers still digging into Axel’s hip. His other hand, covered in lube and Axel’s release, sought to hold onto Axel’s unbitten arm, pinning him down with his body as he frantically pounded him. "I love you.” He panted into the back of Axel’s neck, tongue snaking out to lick up the beads of sweat there. “I fucking, nnn, I fucking love you, you crazy, sexy, brilliant little shit.” He accentuated every endearment with a thrust and a nip to the nape, taut as a tightrope. 

Owen was so close, body tense with the need to come. When the moment finally came, it was with the long, low moan of Axel’s name rumbling up through his chest and out of his mouth, shuddering as he emptied himself into his lover, who twitched and shook as he was flooded.

They collapsed together on their sides, and Axel let out a pained giggle. He’d be sore as hell in the morning, and running deliveries was going to suck, but for right now? He was content. They both were. Owen was too relaxed to even move, letting nature take its course as he softened, slipping out that way and moving in to spoon closer to Axel when he did.

The comforter was still covered in rose petals, so they kicked the whole thing to the ground, sliding under the thinner sheet instead. Owen kept dropping kisses on the top of Axel’s head, sliding his free hand up and down his chest. They’d have time later to notice just how sticky they were, so they were planning on enjoying the afterglow as long as they could.

“Never used my rope.” Axel said softly. Not a complaint, just an observation. Owen laughed, the hand on his chest moving down to lightly squeeze Axel’s spent cock, making the younger man sigh.

“I wanted to see you. Feel you. Have you in all the right ways, first. We’ve got a whole other night to come up with fun ways to use it, babe.” Dipping his head down, he licked up Axel’s neck to his jaw, biting him just under the ear. “Might not even be you that gets to be tied." 

Under his hand, Owen can feel him twitching in interest, but it’s too soon. They’d been playing for, Owen glanced at the alarm clock, well over two hours. It was almost one in the morning, and it felt like it. Dropping a final kiss on Axel’s shoulder, Owen yawns loudly into his ear. "Thank you, Ax. This was amazing.” Axel was quiet long enough that Owen was convinced he’d fallen asleep, when all of a sudden, he spoke up.

“After I get off work later, I’m gonna come home, take a shower, and get dressed. You’ve got your pick of anything I own and can dress me up however you like, provided you wear that one shirt you hate that I love that makes your muscles really bulge whenever you pick up slightly heavy stuff. We’ll go get something to eat, my choice, then hit a bar, your choice. Then we’re gonna come back here and do it until we either catch fire, or pass out. Whichever comes first. That sound good?” A shiver of anticipation ran through his body, and he felt himself trying to get hard again. Common sense and a need for rest said nay, however.

“That sounds…I’m gonna be honest. So long as I’m spending tomorrow with you and not in some gross hotel room watching Lawton clean his guns? We could skip it all at catch up on Life After People.” Axel laughed, snuggling into his arms. His voice was sleepy when he spoke.

“That’d be fun, too. So long as we fuck again, maybe order a pizza from a real pizza place. Pick up some beer. F’ll sleep like this. M'so glad yer home.” His words slurred, and then he was snoring. With a fond smile, Owen hugged him as close as he could.

“G'night, baby. It’s great to be back.”


End file.
